Mi futuro eres tú
by ojitos23
Summary: A veces el pasado suele dejar dolor y sufrimiento, pero el presente nos ofrecer mil razones para ser feliz. Si tu pasado se estableciera en tu presente, ¿Cuál de los dos elegirías para formar un futuro?
1. Chapter 1

**PREFACIO**

Corrí hacia mi habitación, cerré de un portazo y me asegure de echar cerrojo a la puerta antes de tirarme a la cama. Llore como nunca lo había hecho, ni siquiera en mi pasado, ni siquiera cuando él me dejo o cuando yo decidí afrontar la realidad en aquel entonces. Ahora todo era diferente, él me amaba, yo aun lo hacía, pero también amaba a otra persona, y eso no lo podía negar. No sabía qué hacer, me sentía frustrada, deshecha, sin ganas de continuar, ¿cómo podría seguir adelante con el primero, si hacia sufrir al segundo? o viceversa, ¿cómo hacer un futuro con el segundo si hacia sufrir al primero?.

Era una decisión difícil, ambos eran excelentes personas, pero como todos los humanos ninguno es perfecto y por eso cometemos errores. Estaba tan cansada, ya no quería pensar, quería olvidarme de aquello por un momento, cerré mis ojos entregándome a un profundo sueño, en donde reinaba la tranquilidad, nada me perturbó, al menos mientras dormía.

Al despertar, me golpeo de nuevo la realidad, no tenía ganas de levantarme así que me quede en cama durante varias horas más, hasta que lo comprendí…

Comprendí que, a lo largo de nuestras vidas, acontecen hechos que necesitan nuestras acciones. En el camino de nuestra existencia, encontramos a individuos que nos enseñaran a reír, a llorar; nos harán gritar, nos harán enojar; compartiremos nuestros momentos de vida, pero a cambio de toda esas experiencias, ellos tomaran algo de nosotros; queriéndolo o no, todos pasamos por eso, nadie esta excepto de dejar que alguien más se quede con algo que nos pertenece; pero así es la vida y no lo podemos evitar, las cosas solo se dan.

Todas las personas que te rodean, familiares, amigos, conocidos, compañeros de estudios, compañeros de trabajos, todos, llegan por alguna razón, por algún lapso de tiempo o simple y sencillamente para quedarse junto a ti toda la vida.

Siempre estaremos rodeados de personas, solo es cuestión de saber qué es lo que significan en nuestras vidas para así saber que pasara con su relación; nosotros mismos somos los responsables de elegir qué es lo que queremos para nuestro futuro pero sobre todo a quienes personas queremos en el.

La elección no siempre es fácil, en ocasiones lastimaras a personas, los harás sufrir sin poder evitarlo, otras comprenderán y serán felices solo porque te quieren y no te lastimarían.

Mientras meditaba todo lo anterior, tome una decisión, sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Me levante de la cama en donde había permanecido por horas, dirigí hacia el baño en donde me duché, me vestí con lo primero que saque de mi armario, acomode mi cabello y me dispuse a salir del apartamento.

De pronto sentí que alguien me tomo del hombro, me asuste un poco, pero no grite, solo me sobresalte y me gire para mirar a la persona y así saber de quién se trataba.

A dónde vas Bella? - mi amiga me miraba con ojos de preocupación y tristeza – deberías descansar, te ves agotada - jalo de mi, para acompañarme a mi cuarto a recostarme, pero me opuse.

Tengo que arreglar mi vida, ya no quiero seguir así – la mire a los ojos y ella me regalo una sonrisa, podía ver que ella también sufría, me sentí la peor persona de este mundo por herir a los demás con mis acciones, especialmente a ella – me prometerías una cosa? – ella solo asintió – prometes estar conmigo cuando regrese?.

Ella se abrazo a mí y entre sollozos, respondió.

Claro que si Bells para eso estamos las amigas – se separo de mi, limpie una lagrima que recorría su mejilla y le pedí que ya no llorara, en cambio ella me dijo – no importa lo que decidas hacer de ahora en adelante; tampoco importa a quien de los dos elijas, siempre contarás con nosotros, lo sabes verdad?. – respondí que si con un asentimiento, me disponía a salir del apartamento, pero antes de hacerlo me gire y la llame.

Angy?... – ella me miro con curiosidad – Gracias por todo amiga. - Vi sus ojos iluminarse y sonrió con verdadera alegría.

Estando en el estacionamiento subí a mi auto y lo puse en marcha, me dirigía hacia el lugar en donde aquellas dos personas a las que he amado y seguiré amando se encontraban. Mientras conducía pensaba a cerca de que la vida a veces suele ponerte pruebas difíciles, pero cada una llevaba consigo una recompensa, la cual disfrutaras con la persona o las personas indicadas. En este caso la vida me daba a elegir entre dos personas igual de buenas para poder seguir adelante y así construir un futuro, pero también era consciente de que sea cual sea mi elección el otro saldrá herido.

Llegue al lugar, baje del auto y me dirigí hacia donde ambos deberían de estar, pero me detuve en seco, de pronto mis piernas no reaccionaban, me faltaba el aire, estaba confundida. La escena que se presentaba ante mí, era casi igual a la que había presenciado en el pasado.

Sentí que me observaban, al analizar mí alrededor, vi a tres personas, tres pares de ojos observándome, al fin reaccione, y sin más eché a correr.

A lo lejos escuche que me llamaban, pero yo solo podía correr, quería desaparecer de ahí… mi mente solo se cuestionaba dos preguntas sin cesar…

_¿Qué hice mal, esta vez?... ¿porque otra vez a mi?... _


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 1. **REGRESAN LOS RECUERDOS**

La tarde era calurosa, me la pasaría empacando cosas, por eso solo usaba una blusa sin mangas de algodón en color gris, y una falda hasta media rodilla, mi cabello estaba enroscado en una cebolla y andaba descalza de aquí para allá, decidiendo que cosa empacar en cada caja.

Al escuchar sonar el timbre sonreí sin poder evitarlo, después de algunos sucesos en mi vida, por fin podía volver a ver un rayo de luz, aquel rayo de luz que había pensado jamás volvería a presentarse en mi vida.

No alcance a abrir completamente la puerta, cuando sentí unos cálidos brazos a mi alrededor, me tomo por sorpresa, pero aun así correspondí dicho acto, mientras lo hacía escuche risas detrás de nosotras.

-Angy, vas a asfixiar a Bella – dijo una voz gruesa y divertida, mientras apartaba a mi amiga para poder abrazarme – hola Bells – dijo mientras depositaba un beso en mi mejilla izquierda – te extrañamos mucho.

- Hola Jake – respondí con otro beso en su mejilla derecha – yo también los extrañe bastante.

- Claro preciosa, era de imaginarse, no sabes vivir sin ellos, pero sobretodo no sabes vivir sin mi - dijo una persona que entraba con bolsas de comida en sus manos.

- SETH!... – grite llena de alegría mientras me arrojaba a sus brazos, el soltó las bolsas que llevaba para devolverme el abrazo.

- Tranquila cariño, no llores – dijo con dulzura mientras me estrechaba en sus brazos – ¿sabes? Te ves más hermosa cuando sonríes – y sin más le regale una sonrisa deslumbrante - eso, así me gusta pequeña – me volvió a abrazar, tratando así de posicionar sus labios cerca de mi oído y susurrar – en verdad, te extrañe horrores, no soy tan fuerte como tú, así que aquí me tienes de regreso…

Aun no terminaba de hablar cuando escuche que alguien se aclaraba la garganta justo detrás, al instante nos separáramos y volví a sonreír, aun con las lagrimas de felicidad en los ojos.

- Si no supiera que es tu hermana, créeme que no hubiera aguantado esa escena y ambos estarían en serios problemas – dijo la joven acompañante mientras nos miraba con una sonrisa en los labios – Hola Bella, cuánto tiempo sin vernos, en verdad estas hermosa – dijo mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de mí y yo hacía lo mismo hacia su persona.

- Hola Claire, yo también te extrañe – dije mientras le mandaba una mirada que ella sabría interpretar - por cierto, ¿Cómo has aguantado al arrogante de mi hermano, durante todo este tiempo? – le pregunte mientras giraba hacia donde se encontraba el susodicho.

Al mirar su cara de fastidio no aguantamos la risa y estallamos en carcajadas, me había olvidado que tenia mas compañía, ellos habían guardado silencio cuando mi hermano hizo su entrada, pero estuvieron presentes en la escena que se formo en la entrada, así que no pudieron evitar escuchar y por consiguiente acompañarnos en las risas…

- Por situaciones como esta, en verdad hubiera preferido quedarme en Italia - dijo Seth mientras se enfurruñaba, pero sabía que pronto se le pasaría, así que no me preocupe – odio cuando ambas me molestan… y peor aun cuando están en complot para fastidiarme…

- Nosotros no podíamos parar de reír, en verdad era inevitable. En su momento aprendí que siempre es bueno disfrutar los lapsos de felicidad que se presenten en tu vida, así que aquí me tienen riendo a lo lindo.

- Lo siento hermanito, en verdad solo era una pequeña broma y lo sabes, además no puedes estar enojado por mucho tiempo, acéptalo, nosotras somos tu debilidad…

- Y mi perdición- dijo mientras volvía a sonreírnos…

- Lamento interrumpir, pero, tengo hambre así que con su permiso – Jake tomo las bolsas que mi hermano dejo momentos atrás en el suelo, para llevárselo a la cocina.

- Yo te ayudo a poner la mesa - escuche que decía Angy mientras tomaba la misma dirección que el otro.

- Bells, ¿piensas dejar a tus invitados en la entrada o los harás pasar? … - cuestiono Angy desde la cocina mientras se reía de mí…

- Lo siento, pasen, deberán de estar cansados, porque no me habías dicho nada? – pregunte a Seth, mientras este se acomodaba en un sillón. – porque no me avisaron que vendrían? – corregí mientras hacia la pregunta a ambos…

- Si te decíamos ya no sería sorpresa – dijo Claire.

- Oh, claro! Comprendo – les sonreí a ambos…

Nunca deje de extrañarlos, a pesar de mantener comunicación mediante e-mail y móvil, en verdad nada es igual. Había extrañado esto: el estar en un mismo espacio hablando, interactuando de manera real, en vivo y a todo color…

Hasta ahora me doy cuenta de todo lo que los había extrañado este tiempo. Me dedique a pasar la mirada en cada uno de ellos y si quererlo volví a comprobar que las personas cambian con el transcurso del tiempo y mis amigos no eran la excepción.

Seth Swan, un joven de 22 años, complexión delgada y con 1.76 m, con tono de piel moreno claro, cabello negro, ojos risueños de un color azul profundo heredado de mi madre, sabe de sobra que es atractivo para muchas mujeres, pero su corazón ya tiene dueña… una persona amigable, de carácter fuerte y decidido, protector y cariñoso con las personas que los rodea, pero sobre todo con Claire y conmigo, como ya había mencionado antes "somos su debilidad". Él es mi hermano mayor y lo adoro, aunque no suelo decírselo mucho, para no acrecentar su ego.

Claire Cohen, 21 años, una joven preciosa en todos los sentidos, tiene una mirada atractiva, esa mirada que atrapo a mi hermano y no lo ha liberado desde su primer encuentro "amor a primera vista", eso es lo que ambos dicen. Sus ojos son de un color gris tormenta, a mi parecer son muy bonitos, su tono de cabello es un negro intenso, mide aproximadamente 1.68 m, tiene un cuerpo que varias chicas desearían tener, era muy sociable con las persona, alegre, aunque cuando se enoja da miedo estar cerca de ella, mi hermano la adora, la conozco desde hace 7 años y desde entonces nos hemos llevado muy bien, ella es una de mis mejores amigas y sin duda alguna será mi cuñada legalmente dentro de algunos añitos mas.

- Bella? – escuche que me hablaban al mismo tiempo que me sacudían levemente por el hombro, tarde unos segundos en reaccionar.

- Lo siento – les dije a mis amigos mientras sentía que mis mejillas se calentaban por haberme distraído en mis cavilaciones – solo me desconecte un momento, que pasa? – les pregunte, mientras los miraba.

- Es hora de comer – dijo Jake, mientras me ofrecía su mano para ayudarme a levantarme del sofá.

- Gracias y disculpen por el hecho de haberme distraído.

- No hay problema por eso Bells, solo que en verdad, sino ingiero alimento en este momento moriré de hambre – Angy se rió de Jake, ante su ocurrencia, en verdad eran buenos amigos…

Nos acomodamos alrededor de la mesa, cada quien en un lugar, Seth junto a Claire quien se sentaba a su lado izquierdo; yo a lado derecho de mi hermano, junto a mí se sonto Jake, seguido de Angy, solo faltaba Ben, pero dentro de unos días, estaría con nosotros.

Mientras comíamos, mis amigos comenzaron a contar anécdotas a cerca de lo sucedido durante las vacaciones de verano, yo no pude salir de la cuidad, ya que tenía que arreglar algunos asuntos pendientes en la universidad, para poder obtener mis documentos y realizar el cambio de universidad, además tenía que ponerme de acuerdo con la inmobiliaria para adquirir un apartamento en Boston, que quedara cerca de las universidades.

Frecuentemente reía por las ocurrencias de mis acompañantes, era algo que salía espontáneamente, ya no era esa risa fingida de hace algunos años atrás, ya no tenía que fingir. En verdad me la estaba pasando bien, ya no sentía aquel vacio tan grande, volvía a tener esperanzas y en verdad me agradaba sentirme así.

Miraba a mis amigos, intercambiar opiniones a cerca de un tema, del cual no sabía absolutamente nada, solo me dedique a contemplarlos, como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Ángela Weber (Angy), 21 años, reía como siempre, desde que la conozco siempre ha sido así, alegre, espontanea; de vez en cuando tímida con las personas que apenas conoce, pero una vez teniendo la base de una amistad, es un huracán de emociones andante. Odia ir de compras tanto como yo, solo que su madre nos obliga a ir de compras cada fin de semana, ya que le gusta consentirnos. Cabello castaño claro, complexión delgada, 1.74 m de estatura, con curvas en sus lugares correspondientes y unas muy bonitas piernas, aunque ella lo niegue. Ojos azules, solo que un tono más bajo que el de mi hermano, pero al fin de cuentas, también son lindos, tez clara, casi pálida. En pocas palabras hermosa.

Jacob Black (Jake)con 22 años, mi mejor amigo, me la paso muy bien a su lado, se ha convertido en mi sol personal, siempre sabe cómo hacerme sentir bien, además de saber exactamente las palabras de aliento que necesito de vez en cuando, es una de las personas más maravillosa con las que pude haberme topado en esta ciudad, es musculoso, mide 1.89 m, su piel de un bronceado natural, tiene una sonrisa muy linda, sus ojos son negros al igual que su cabello, cariñoso y comprensivo, lo quiero mucho.

Ben es novio de Angy, él la ama desde siempre, ambos se complementan de una manera que hasta la fecha no sé como describir, es único. Es el más delgado de mis amigos, con 1.77m de estatura, ojos cafés claros, cabello color miel, tez moreno medio, le gusta mucho jugar ajedrez, le tiene un poco de miedo a la mamá de su novia, con su futuro suegro se lleva muy bien, es un buen tipo, lo aprecio y quiero mucho, aunque por estas fechas, todavía anda en casa de sus tíos, apoyando a los mismo con un negocio familiar, pero pronto estará de regreso.

- En que tanto piensas, querida Bella? – escuche preguntar a mi hermano, yo solo sacudí mi cabeza y respondí

- En que no me había detenido a pensar que en verdad los quiero mucho y los extrañe un montón mientras no estaban cerca. Ese tiempo en verdad me ayudo a organizar mis ideas y pensamientos, puedo decir, que ahora si me estoy sintiendo como "yo" nuevamente. – le dedique un guiño a mi hermano dándole a entender que me encontraba bien, él sonrió complacido.

- Es agradable saberlo Bells – comento Claire…

Y así, una vez terminando de comer, decidí empezar a empacar lo ya previsto anteriormente.

Mi hermano y Jacob se encargaban de los muebles, Claire y Ángela de los utensilios de cocina y decorativos de la casa y yo estaba acomodando mis cosas en las maletas, no sabía cómo sucedió, pero no podía terminar de hacerlo, siempre aparecían mas y mas prendas, que no recordaba haber comprado. Pero aunque me costara admitirlo si lo había comprado, pero fue mediante chantajes emocionales, estilo Angy… en verdad a veces me asuntaba.

Estaba por cerrar la tercera maleta, cuando escuche unos golpes en la puerta, respondí con un común "adelante". Enseguida aparecieron las chicas, anunciando que su parte ya había sido concluida con éxito, así que se propusieron ayudarme con el resto de mis pertenencias, que aun no había sido sacadas para empacarse, así que entre risas y comentarios guardábamos y acomodábamos todo lo que nos faltaba, de repente escuche que alguien hablo con emoción en su voz.

- Lindas fotos – escuche a Angy, mientras soltaba una risita– siempre has sido una persona adorable.

Para mí no es nada adorable el hecho de ruborizarme, eso en verdad es humillante, aunque no lo puedo evitar. Siempre ha sido así, pero agradezco que actualmente pueda controlar un poco el hecho de acumular sangre en la piel que cubre mis mejillas.

- quienes son ellos? – pregunto mientras señalaba el álbum que tenía entre sus manos – se turnan en todas las fotos …

Observe detenidamente el álbum, en ese momento varias imágenes cruzaron por mi mente y todas eran del contenido que guardaba aquel libro, no lo había visto desde aproximadamente tres años. Siendo sincera, la última vez que mire su contenido, pensé en quemarlo, pero había una fuerza mayor a mí que impedía aquel acto, así que con el coraje del momento, decidí guardarlo en lo más profundo de mi closet, en un lugar que rara vez buscaba cosas, mas bien, el único lugar en el que guardaba cosas desagradables de mi pasado con la intención de solo abrirlo para poder guardar algún objeto que ya no necesitaba a la vista.

- Ellos son… bueno… llegue a creer que eran… _mis amigos_.


End file.
